1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor for raising and lowering containers and more particularly relates to such a conveyor having means for manually removing containers therefrom in the event of a line stoppage.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of conveyors have been previously provided for raising or lowering cans, bottles, etc. from one location to another. Such conveyors are generally called vertical conveyors. When the conveyors are used to elevate articles from one location to a higher location, they are called elevating conveyors. When the vertical conveyors are used to lower articles from one location to a lower location, they are generally referred to as lowerators. For example, a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,708 relating to an article raising or lowering conveyor. In the conveyor of the '708 patent, a centrally rotating column enclosed within a spiral or helical support bed is provided with the rotating column including an annular series of bars extending longitudinally along the length thereof to accommodate therebetween the inner side portions of containers to be raised or lowered. In the conveyor of the '708 patent, a supporting rail extends around the container support bed to restrain the containers in the conveyor.
Many other types of vertical conveyors have also been provided. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,403. The vertical conveyors such as described above are frequently used in canning operations. In most canning operations, a continuous product flow system is utilized beginning with an empty can and ending when the product is cased. The operations such as filling, seaming, coding, washing, cooking and labeling are performed during this time using several machines. It is common for the line to stop because of a breakdown of any one of the machines in the production line.
The product being produced must complete the processing cycle uninterrupted to avoid spoilage. The processor normally has a contingency plan which takes effect in case of line stoppage to advance the product through the system. Such a procedure normally involves the manual removal of the product from the line and process it by other means.
If the production line should shut down, there will be product remaining in the vertical elevator which must be removed to finish the processing of the container. The removal of the containers from the vertical conveyor involves taking each container out of the vertical elevator at varying elevations. The number of containers would vary but normally would be over one hundred and could extend to twenty feet above the floor. Thus, it would be necessary for an operator to remove each of the containers at their varying locations which will obviously be time consuming. It is not possible for the operator to simply manually rotate the vertical conveyor since the conveyors are normally of a direct drive configuration.